Soothed by Corruption
by Two Hearts
Summary: Sequel to Bound by Corruption: The battle against darkness has come to an end, only for an even greater war to surface. From the very heavens, the light attempts to come between Kagome and Sesshomaru. In an unlikely event, a deity steps down from high to claim his bride. Once intrigued, an Inu no Kami stops at nothing to claim his prize.
1. Prologue: Soothsayer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **The long awaited sequel to 'Bound by Corruption' is finally in the making! It is my first sequel for any of my stories, so I hope you all enjoy the continuation of a love so corrupt you'll be hopelessly bound by darkness ;D**

Prologue: Soothsayer

The future was not set in stone as some would believe. There was not just one path to trod, not a singular choice to be made because fate decreed it. If there was ever such a thing as fate, not everything was preordained. Like an old tree climbing higher towards the heavens, the future lay within each branch spreading in hundreds of directions. Each branch a possibility, all a potential pathway, all decided upon one choice.

However, even then what would come to pass could be altered. Another choice made, causing a different branch to appear, or the unexpected arrival of another would act like a strong wind, causing two branches to smash into each other. Just one individual's choice did not foretell his future. Someone else's wants and desires could stumble upon him unaware and change the future for good or ill.

So many branches. Too many decisions.

Humans, demons, and half-breeds alike… "Such a fickle lot." The soft voice emerged from the shadows, uttered by a demon who was more than a devil in human skin.

Kazuo was a seer, capable of seeing past the present and into the future, but even with his foresight, even he could not accurately predict the future. It was ever changing. He could witness no more than one pathway at a time when focusing on a singular being, but even then spiderwebs fractured his sight. It was true he could see only one possible future at a time, but that limitation did not account for choices made by people who wished to interfere or cross paths with the one he focused on.

Such was life, other people coming into play. The choices they make could intercept the one he focused on, the one he sought to read and see into the future. With so many outside influences, several possible futures opened up before his inner sight. Take for example the enigma that was the priestess Kagome, the unlikely companion of Sesshomaru, an Inugami of irrefutable power.

He'd had a vision of her weeks ago, now the past, lost in history. When he'd first laid eyes on her when Sesshomaru had brought her to his humble shop in the spirit world, he'd seen a possible future. A corrupt version of the human woman-child had flooded his mind. And death. Sesshomaru could have died that day, should have in fact, because Kazuo had seen the mighty Inugami fall never to rise again. But that was not the only future he'd seen, for there had been another player—the human bandit Onigumo.

Onigumo had had grand plans of intervening. Should he try killing Tatsuo, the Inugami he'd made a contract with before Sesshomaru's arrival or during the inevitable fight? As Onigumo fretted in indecision, his possible interference unlocked other possible outcomes to the battle between two Inugami. Even while Tatsuo's schemed, Kazuo could see the end result of all of them because his sight was focused on one individual—Kagome. However, if he focused on a group of people or a certain place, individuals became masses. He'd witness what would become of them as a whole.

Kagome, controlled by her inner darkness, had made but one choice. She was not undecided like Onigumo nor playing out strategic scenarios in her mind like Tatsuo. Instead, she'd had one endgame, to kill Sesshomaru. It wasn't until her inner light had broken through that Kazuo had seen another pathway open for her, another possible future. It was her turn to change the course of the future because she no longer desired her demon lover's demise. And lucky for Sesshomaru, she'd prevented his untimely death.

The future was confusing, often giving him a headache. So many possibilities, too many ways a simple choice could affect the world, big or small. It was difficult to prevent a calamity when there were too many variables to take into account, and he couldn't see everything.

He was useless for all his foresight. Hardly helpful, unable to act even if he wanted to, because even if he did, even if he tried, he might not be able to change what would come to pass. How many times had that fact been proven to him? It was painful to remember. His failures outweighed his success. So he didn't act. He didn't have friends, didn't have anyone he held close to his heart—because it was too painful. Isolating himself as he was wont to do was easier than seeing the one he cared for die and he unable to prevent it.

With a sigh that was far too forlorn even to his own ears, Kazuo picked up his lukewarm tea, took a sip, before stretching out on his cushions, back against the raised portion of the seat, and feet stretched out before him. It was like a sofa. It had four legs supporting the frame off the floor, a long bench, with one end tilted upwards. Perfect for lounging in, comfortable as the softest of beds with its padded cushions, and a far too expensive an item for most to even own.

When his shoulders hit the back rest, the kimono he wore rustled around him, the obi—as always—left untied, exposing his chest and abdomen. Having one knee bent skywards, he curled his left arm over his stomach, while keeping the other, hand holding the teacup, suspended in the air. A careless poise.

Though the room was dark since he had not lit even one candle as darkness fell, he rested in the backroom of his shop. The room he was in was his living quarters and above him, the second floor held his bedchamber. Absentmindedly, he moved his wrist in small circles, swirling the remaining drag of green tea around and around in the clay cup. Perhaps he should have grabbed something more potent.

As of late, he found himself actively opening his mind to what the future might hold. It was the only way he could see that which had caught his interest. A demon who fell in love with a mortal woman. A miko no less. It was more common than many would like to believe that a union between a demon and mortal occurred, but a powerful Inugami like Sesshomaru and a priestess? He'd never heard such a thing happening before.

Unwillingly, he was intrigued. Perhaps he was even a little envious of the unlikely couple, for they were the embodiment of the impossible becoming possible.

A low chuckle filled with wry amusement rumbled from his chest. "Love," he murmured to no one as he was utterly alone. "What foolishness."

And yet even as he mocked the emotion, even he could detect the longing in his soft utterance.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This chapter was purposefully short, merely a prologue to things to come. The following chapters will be much longer than this one.**


	2. The Condemned

The Condemned

They sky was falling. A beautiful cluster of diamonds sailed across the moonless night sky. Shooting star after shooting star streaked the heavens, dazzling any who took the time to stop whatever task they were doing and look upwards or stayed up late enough to watch the show that didn't happen too often. Some would marvel at such a sight while others shrugged their shoulders, uncaring of the beauty of nature.

Kagome was not among the unfeeling. She lay back on the grass, staring up at the sky, dazzled. Lips parted in soundless awe, she tried to speak but could not. In the next breath, a shadow appeared in her vision, obstructing her view of the sky. Lips descended on her own before she even realized who it was. Firm lips, sure strokes of a tongue moving past her parted ones. So familiar. The pressure, his taste.

"Sesshomaru." Her lover's name was nothing more than a low utterance, a smile mixed with a moan.

"Are you pleased, aijin?" His deep baritone sent shivers down her spine, though not from cold as the night was warm. He made it warmer still by his mere presence.

Kagome briefly glanced at the falling sky before gazing into glowing amber. Inhuman eyes that she loved so much. Very different from hers, but for all the strangeness, those demonic eyes put not a thrill of fear in her bones but a rising heat within her.

They were lying on a hill, the forest not far behind them, and miles and miles away from any human villages. For the last two weeks since they departed Kikyo and Inuyasha's company, they'd wandered, desiring to avoid any and all contact with others as much as possible. They wished to be alone, to heal from previous battles, but most importantly, to reconnect. Without even voicing the desire to take time away from the world to spend it alone together, the choice had been an unvoiced agreement between them.

They were still strangers, Sesshomaru and her. There was something between them, something fierce that went beyond lust. Perhaps it was love. Kagome was sure it was there, shared between them, but they still did not really know each other. She had seen all the negative and evil within Sesshomaru's heart, or at least a good portion of it had been revealed to her since he'd rescued her that fateful day she'd journeyed to the Inu no Kami's temple to beseech divine intervention to save her village. And he'd seen the worst in her. And yet, here they were. Together.

Kagome yearned to get to know her Inugami lover, but if she'd thought anything would change just because Sesshomaru no longer wished to corrupt her soul, she was mistaken. Words did not come easily to him, so pulling him into conversation was a lot like pulling teeth. Grueling and painful work. And he had never said the exact words _I love you_ to her. Oh, he'd implied it a few times. What was more, his actions spoke volumes. He _did_ love her, but it was so like him to keep the words to himself.

But she hadn't. It was both freeing and disconcerting to have said those three little words that meant so much. Freeing because silence held weight and she had enough to bear upon her shoulders. However, it was disconcerting because Sesshomaru never said it back. It hurt—a little. She knew that words were just air given sound and shape. Insubstantial. It was only until conviction suffused the words that gave them life, meaning. She wanted the words, greedy woman that she was. She never pressed, never asked. She would not beg for that which should be freely given.

Hope was like a living thing within her breast. A hope for more. But even she had to admit that she was not completely sure how much more she wanted. Was their liaison temporary? Did she want it to be? Only the future would tell, and she was eager to walk towards it with this demon by her side. For now, she wanted him there, and that was enough.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru prompted her when she remained silent too long, too busy staring up at his devilish features, enrapt by him.

A small smile curved her lips as she lifted herself off the ground with elbows supporting her weight to gift him with a warm kiss. Words ceased between them for long seconds. Breathless, she drew back a scant inch. "It's beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me." Now her eyes went to the sky. The shooting stars were decreasing in numbers, but it was no less beautiful what with all the diamonds lighting the darkness.

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru settled on his back once more. He curled his arm under then around her waist and pulled her against his side, where she readily rested her head on his chest. Innocently, her right hand moved to lie low on his abdomen.

Silence reigned between them, and she didn't mind. Sometimes it was best not to say anything at all. Until she felt his hand shift until he cupped one breast. Her breath caught, anticipation sizzling along her nerves.

He said nothing as he fondled her almost absentmindedly, but there was nothing dispassionate about her response to his touch. Kagome's cognitive thinking threatened to malfunction. Only the gentle breeze rustling around them reminded her that they were outdoors. Where anyone could stumble upon them if things turned…heated. Her worry dissolved when he pinched her nipple—hard. She jerked against him with a strangled moan.

No one was here. There wasn't a human or otherwise near them for miles and miles. She was sure Sesshomaru would be aware of any living presence that came near. More confident, she boldly reached down and grabbed him. So light, she almost missed how his breath caught. Her fist tightened around his length. His reaction was to let go of her aching breast. She almost voiced a complaint until she felt that very hand slide into the back of her hakama.

Sesshomaru groped her ass, squeezing, caressing.

Her hand moved along his shaft through his hakama, the loose fabric making it easy for her to grip and squeeze, to stroke and explore. He was already erect, so quickly did he respond to her touch. It was invigorating, made her feel more comfortable in her growing sexuality, more daring.

Until she felt his fingers glide between the crease of her cheeks. She stiffened, her hand going motionless at the unfamiliar touch against what she thought was the _wrong_ opening. But then his searching fingers found a familiar place, delving between her folds, making her moan and release her tension.

A wicked and all too amused chuckle rumbled from his chest. "Unclaimed territory, aijin." Again with the touching against the small ring of flesh that brought back her unease. "It's only a matter of time before I conquer all of you." Before she could worry as to what his words implied, he was back to stroking her slick folds, paying special attention to the place that gave her the most pleasure.

Her hand tightened around his cock in reaction. Reminded of what she held trapped in her hand, Kagome began pumping her fist again. Up and down, up and down. Faster and faster. Just the way she knew he liked it.

Still, a nagging thought intruded upon her pleasure of touching and being touched. "People don't really…do _that_ , do they?" Uncertainty made her voice low.

His free hand grabbed her breast, adding to her torment—the wicked tease!

"There is much I have yet to teach you." Dark temptation made Sesshomaru's voice huskier, thrilling her. And somehow, he made such a foreign act that had seemed distasteful at first into an idea she found curiously interesting.

His flesh pulsed in her hand. He was too big, surely! "That does not sound at all comfortable," she hedged.

Two fingers delved within her heat. She gasped and bit her bottom lip. Sesshomaru nuzzled the top of her head as he whispered shamelessly, "And yet I hear a note of curiosity in your voice."

He knew her far too well, she inwardly groused. But how could she hold onto her ire when he teased her so masterfully, slowly building her towards the precipice that would launch her into mind-numbing ecstasy? Wanting to bring him with her, she halted her ministrations briefly so she could delve into his hakama to grasp bare flesh. As if eager, his shaft pulsed against her palm. Knowing the tip was particularly sensitive, she would tighten her fist on every upwards stroke.

Soon, they both forgot about the implication about anal penetration, groans—both his and hers—filled the almost silent night. Minutes later, she came apart with a cry. Kagome was hardly aware of Sesshomaru grabbing onto the back of her hand to continue her stroking along his length, but a faster, harder rhythm. He followed her into bliss seconds later, his seed splashing against her palm when Sesshomaru forced her hand to capture the tide.

Only when she came down from her high did she understand why he'd done it. Sesshomaru hadn't wanted to stain his garments. Probably a wise decision but…

Retrieving her hand from his hakama, it dripped with his seed. On impulse, she dabbed at it with her tongue, tasting his release. Sesshomaru groaned, prompting her to look up at him. He was watching her. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted as he breathed heavily through his mouth, and she saw a hint of his fangs. Looking into his red rimmed eyes, demonic eyes, it was obvious his ardor had not abated.

Then he was untying his obi and shoving his hakama down to mid-thigh.

"You missed a few drops, aijin," his voice husky.

Kagome knew what he meant. A saucy grin spilt her lips and she was moving downwards. Leaning over his hip, she moved his garments aside to bare his semi-erect cock. Just as he'd said, she'd 'missed a few drops'.

"Do you ache for a kiss, demon?" she teased.

His hand curled around the back of her skull, drawing her closer to his shaft.

"Tease me more, priestess," he dared.

Not a second later, Sesshomaru's deep groan of satisfaction rang around them.

The next morning, they started their aimless roaming late, since Sesshomaru had been inconsiderate to her sore flesh and insisted on starting the new day with more sex. While Kagome enjoyed everything that he did, the wicked things he whispered to her, and though she no longer regretted giving and receiving pleasure with him, Sesshomaru could be rough and demanding.

There were a few bruises on her body, where he held her hips too tightly and around her wrists when he restrained her, but those minor aches and pains she didn't really mind. What made her curse him was the soreness between her thighs that threatened to make her wake in an unnatural way. And fiend that he was, Sesshomaru laughed at her before either giving her a wide grin or teasing words.

Kagome pretended to be angry and swatted at his backside, which he allowed but returned the light spank in kind. The Inugami was being…playful almost. She couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head at him.

"Shall I carry you?" he asked. It would have been a polite offer had she not seen the amusement in his eyes.

"No, thank you. I'm perfectly capable of putting one foot in front of the other," was her tart retort.

"Hn, perhaps I was too rough with you?"

"You think?" She rubbed her hip in exaggeration.

"Poor, delicate human," he murmured.

"I can take you." Her tone was confident, her smile knowing.

He returned that grin, but his was much better than hers. "Yes." It was more hiss than anything, one that caused her heart to skip a beat. "You can."

And with that, they were off. The day was beautiful, if a bit on the windy side, and travelling across the open land instead of within a forest left no buffer against the wind. Hair and clothes flapped in a mad dance. It had made eating breakfast difficult, for Sesshomaru couldn't catch her any small game with the wind so predominant that any fire could potentially set the field aflame. So instead, Kagome ate leftover bread and cheese he'd paid for the one time they'd ventured into a human settlement not two days ago.

Sesshomaru had accompanied her, standing tall and regal by her side, and though he was in human form, his eyes and demonic markings marked him for who and what he really was. Still, it had taken the villagers awhile to catch onto his true identity. It wasn't until she'd stopped at a vender for supplies and food that everything went downhill. Sesshomaru had insisted on paying for everything. Kagome didn't have any money and she didn't know where Sesshomaru got his, but she never thought for one second that he'd stolen it.

However, when he'd handed over the money for her items, the vender got a good look at his face, blinked in shock, before fear filled his round face.

"Demon!" With a cry that gained several massing villagers attention, pandemonium struck. Running, screaming villagers fled from them, while others took up whatever weapon were at hand. Most were just shovels or other tools, while some held thick logs like a club. None dared advance, but more shouting filled the once peaceful village.

"It's a demon!"

"What is _it_ doing here?"

And when they noticed her, there were many cries for her aid to purify the devil in their midst. No matter how Kagome tried to tell them that Sesshomaru meant them no harm, her words fell on deaf ears. So afraid were they, the villagers turned on her and called her _demon's whore_ and much worse. The only thing keeping them at bay was their fear and Sesshomaru's dire warning.

"Stand aside and you shall live." No feeling entered his voice. Sesshomaru's cool detachment was worse than any shout or curse.

They'd left, but not before Sesshomaru placed the coins on the vender's table and instructed her to pick up the supplies she'd picked out. And as if in defiance of the villagers' cries for them to leave and never return, Sesshomaru led her out at a sedate walk. Not fast or slow, but measured steps. None dared attack, but many followed not far behind, making sure they had departed their humble village.

It had stung, their blind hatred and contempt. They didn't even _know_ her or Sesshomaru, and yet they felt it was their right to cast stones. The opinions of others should not matter to her. They were strangers and ignorant. But it hurt just the same. Sesshomaru had caught onto her feelings, probably because she was uncommonly silent.

"Ignore them. They are fools."

"I know." She didn't really want to talk about it. She wasn't ignorant. She knew many would react just as the villagers had. Humans and demons were constantly at odds, but she was a miko, which was even more condemning in other's eyes that she consorted with a demon.

"They have no right."

Kagome was sure he knew what she meant. No right to judge. Instead of lecturing her on the ways of the world, what she already knew to be true, no matter how unfair, Sesshomaru kept silent. His hand had reached out to clasp her own, connecting them. With just a small touch, he conveyed his willingness to ignore anyone and everyone who tried to come between them. He'd made his choice. The scar on her neck from his bite weeks ago proved it. She was his, and he was hers.

It was enough for her.

Now they were walking again. Remembering having his hand in hers two days ago after the fiasco in the village, Kagome took his hand in hers now. Sesshomaru glanced her way but didn't comment, merely held her hand gently but firmly. She couldn't stop the small smile that lifted her lips. Sometimes, the smallest touch conveyed so much.

Though she didn't mind their aimless travels, she couldn't help but ask, "Where are we going?"

"Do you have anywhere you wish to go?" he asked in return.

She shook her head. "Not particularly, but…I am curious. You once said you had a residence in this world."

"I recall you were against going." There was no rancor in his tone.

"That was then," she returned.

"And this is now?" She could _hear_ the smile in his words. He smiled more freely around her. It made her chest warm upon realizing it.

"Shall I show you were I live?" An innocent inquiry with so much weight. His earthly home, his domain. What would she find there? Did he live alone or in some castle? With the regal Inugami, anything was possible. She didn't want to ask too many questions. Just the idea of going to his home filled her with anticipation and uncertainty.

Instead, she asked a simple question. "Is it far?"

His hair rustled as he nodded. "It is deep in the Western Territory, but we will travel at full speed to make up time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She spoke with more confidence than she felt, but her curiosity was stronger than her fear.

He hesitated. "Inuyasha and your sister will most likely be there, waiting for us."

She hadn't thought of that. Kagome had no doubt that Kikyo was still hell-bent on 'saving' her. Remembering Kikyo's refusal to acknowledge Kagome's words that Sesshomaru was more than he seemed infuriated her. She was not a child anymore! And her sister was just going to have to realize that fact, because she was not going to choose between family and Sesshomaru. Either Kikyo was in her life and accepted her choices or she wasn't. Kagome refused to take the blame for Kikyo's close-minded attitude.

Kikyo was such a hypocrite. Kagome hadn't realized her sister could be so judgmental and worse. Kikyo dealt in double standards. Whereas it was alright for her to find happiness with a man not wholly human, kami forbid Kagome chose a demon to stand beside. And yet she still loved Kikyo. Remembering Kikyo's lost and tortured expression as she'd left with Sesshomaru dragged on her heart when she thought about it. So she tried not to.

Sooner or later, they were going to have to talk. Kagome was trying to be optimistic by thinking Kikyo will one day come around and accept Kagome's choices, and her choice was to be with Sesshomaru for however long they both desired the other's company. And Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother who just so happened to be half-human and half-Inugami? She'd soon learn more about him as well, but what she had seen of him so far, he was like a child, brash and boorish. But she was willing to get to know him. Admittedly, she was even more curious about the dynamics between the brothers. It was obvious Sesshomaru hadn't been the most loving of siblings… She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but since she didn't know the whole story, she was not about to make assumptions like she'd been wont to do before she'd met Sesshomaru and outgrown her own childish tendencies.

She was a different woman, a better woman, she liked to think, and it was all because of the demon striding beside her, hand-in-hand.

"Then we best greet them," Kagome replied.

"If that is your wish." Sesshomaru released her hand only to pick her up in his strong arms. "Hold onto me."

She nodded, and a bright light surrounded them. They were trapped in a small orb of Sesshomaru's demonic energy and speeding off through the sky, high above the trees, and soaring to a destination she knew not where, except that it was west. But she trusted him. For all his betrayals, he'd earned it.


	3. Confrontation

Confrontation

It was peaceful travelling like this, being held in Sesshomaru's arms, feeling the securities of his presence, and being high up in the sky. The strange energy sphere he erected around them buffered them from the wind, and it was quiet, save for the strong beat of his heart. Though she hadn't thought she was tired, Kagome dozed, lulled by the sound of Sesshomaru's heartbeat. How long they travelled she did not know nor did she care. She slept, but if she dreamed, she recalled nothing of them when she was roused from her slumber.

"Wake, Kagome. We have arrived."

Her ear against his chest, Sesshomaru's voice was more of a rumble. Kagome blinked her eyes open and yawned. A hand covering her mouth, she mumbled a reflexive apology.

He was looking down at her when she glanced up. His mouth didn't move, not even the barest twitch, but his eyes were almost soft as he met her gaze. Lips grazed her forehead. A brief caress.

"Do not apologize. It is best you rested before havoc falls upon us."

At his words, memory returned. They had been on their way to his earthly domain before she nodded off, and the guests that most likely awaited them. Her peaceful tranquility evaporated. Unease brought her brows together as she frowned. The serious circumstances they now found themselves in easily overrode everything else. Wordlessly, Sesshomaru lowered her to the ground, but he did not completely release her. Why it surprised her to feel his large hand engulf her own, she couldn't say; however, the hold was welcome, and she squeezed his hand.

"Come. Allow me to show you my home," Sesshomaru murmured.

At the reminder of where they were, Kagome finally took note of their surroundings. Before them stood an immense structure, a beautiful castle with white walls and black roofing. It toured above them three stories high. For all its elegance, Sesshomaru's home was intimidating.

"You're a lord?" she whispered, awestruck, and suddenly feeling horribly inadequate beside him.

She was now a homeless priestess, impoverished, with no possessions other than her bow and quiver of arrows and clothes to call her own. Actually, Sesshomaru had bought them for her. After departing from her sister and Inuyasha a couple weeks ago, Sesshomaru had procured clean clothes for her since hers had been torn and bloodstained. However, she'd insisted upon wearing the customary red and white of a miko. She recalled Sesshomaru's dissatisfaction at her choice in wardrobe, but she'd been insistent.

She _was_ a priestess, and she wasn't going to hide who she was even though travelling with a demon was bad enough without everyone knowing what she was. Kagome had wanted to make a silent stand against all criticism, that yes she was a miko, and yes she chose to stand beside a demon. She was through with hiding.

However, gazing upon Sesshomaru's obvious wealth and social standing, Kagome was feeling less sure of herself.

"I am not. Only humans distinguish themselves thusly. In the demon world, power and bloodlines are what separate greatness from the lessor," came Sesshomaru's unperturbed reply to her question.

He took a step forward, which prompted Kagome to follow suit, hand in hand, side by side with him. They walked closer and closer to the magnificent structure. Surprisingly, there was no wall to protect it, but Kagome sensed what could not be seen with human eyes—a barrier. What need did Sesshomaru have of a stone wall when a demon could easily scale or destroy it? Sesshomaru was powerful enough to erect a barrier to protect his home better than any man—or demon—made structure.

Kagome swallowed thickly.

"Perhaps, but you are obviously not lacking in wealth." Her voice was weak, easily broadcasting her unease at this newest revelation.

Sesshomaru shrugged carelessly, as if money was a common thing to have in his possession that he rarely gave it much thought. She almost envied him his life of luxury. While she'd never thought anything of living in a small, impoverished village, there was no getting around the fact that having money would have made a hard life easier.

"It bothers you." He made it sound like a statement. It didn't help that he was not altogether wrong.

"You could have any woman you wanted. Someone more refined and noble than a destitute priestess."

The words were no sooner out of her mouth before she was yanked against a hard chest, chin tipped upwards by a clawed finger and forced to meet fierce amber.

"Must I demonstrate once again how much I want you and no other?" The arm around her waist stroked downwards, and since her feet were slightly parted, Sesshomaru easily cupped her sex from behind. Mortified, Kagome shoved ineffectively against his chest.

"Someone could be watching!" she gasped. Her motions were frantic as she tried to get away, but all her struggles accomplished was to fan the embers of her desire with every wiggle of her hips, his palm not leaving sensitive territory.

"Let them watch," was his ominous remark as his fingers stroked her through the fabric of her hakama. "You belong to me, little priestess, and no other." The hand under her chin curled around her neck. Light pressure, not enough to cut off her airway, but his hold was firm and commanding her attention, as well as her immediate obedience. It was a possessive gesture, but then his fingers brushed over the mark he'd given her where her shoulder met her neck. "As I am yours. This mark attests to that."

Then he let her go and took a step back. He watched her with an eagle eye but said no more. Kagome swallowed thickly and nodded. Her heart was pounding, both in semi-arousal and understanding that she'd unwittingly angered him again. She'd been foolish to think her social status hadn't dawned on him since the very beginning of their acquaintance, and yet he accepted her anyway. Sesshomaru obviously didn't care about her lack of wealth or bloodlines, that she was human. She'd allowed her insecurities over his status overwhelm her. Of course he'd be angry at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She was sorry for doubting him, for believing she wasn't good enough for him, for making trouble where there was none.

Instead of taking her sincere apology gracefully, he replied, "You should be." It sounded like a dismissal, hurting her, until he added, "Come. We have been noticed."

However, he did not reach out to hold her hand but moved forward towards the main doors to his home, forcing her to scamper after him in his wake. If she'd had any doubt towards his current mood, they were put to rest. Sesshomaru was angry with her, which made her feel awful. Her flash of insecurities had undone everything they'd gone through to date in a matter of minutes. Feeling contrite, she opted out of saying anything further. She'd already put her foot in her mouth once and she'd apologized. There wasn't really anything else to say at this point, especially considering the doors were being opened for them as soon as they were several feet away from the portal.

She'd barely walked past the threshold behind Sesshomaru when a familiar, male voice shouted, "Sesshomaru! What the hell took you so long? Where's Kago—oh, there you are."

Taking a step around Sesshomaru so she could stand beside the tall Inugami, Kagome inclined her head towards the other male, though she wasn't nearly as excited to see him as he apparently was at seeing her. Impatient would be a better description, actually. Kikyo stood by Inuyasha's side. Her elder sister's dark, almost black eyes travelled over her, probably inspecting her for injuries.

Kikyo's worry would have warmed Kagome if she didn't know what Kikyo was thinking—that Sesshomaru might have caused her some sort of injury. Her elder sister's distrust was apparent, heralding a not so pleasant visit. Kagome almost sighed in dejection. Kikyo hadn't come to terms with Sesshomaru's presence in her life. That same prejudice was in Kikyo's eyes, and Kagome was tired of fighting.

 _Why can't you understand?!_ she wanted to shout in frustration.

"I see you have decided to adorn familiar attire, little sister. It suits you." Kikyo's voice was cool, almost detached, but her body was tense with suppressed emotions.

Standing under Kikyo's disapproving gaze brought back every childhood insecurity of inferiority when the villagers had compared the two sisters and found Kagome lacking in nearly every way. Kagome tried to beat back those useless feelings and strived to be just as nonchalant.

"Thank you. How do you fare, Kikyo?"

Before Kikyo could answer, Sesshomaru interrupted. "Though a pleasure to reunite with family, perhaps we should adjourn to a more appropriate location?" Although the inflection in his voice made it out to be a question, there was no denying the commanding undertone.

"Keh, why bother? We'll be leaving soon anyway. Hey brat," Inuyasha called, looking at Kagome with arms crossed, tone gruff. "Let's go. We're leaving."

Anger made her spine stiffen at the command. "If you wish to leave, then do so. I just got here and I won't be cutting my stay short because you say so."

"Now's not the time to be stubborn, wench—" Inuyasha began aggressively, a low growl infused in his voice, while his fists were clenched at her defiance, but then Sesshomaru cut him off.

Voice like steel, the full-blooded Inugami spoke. "Watch your tongue, half-breed, before I remove it for you."

The red clad hanyou took a threatening step towards Sesshomaru. "Tough talk, bastard. You don't scare me!"

"You are too idiotic to know when to feel fear."

"What did you say, bastard?!" It was an angry shout. Inuyasha's body visibly bristled under his brother's insult, aggression barely contained.

"Brash, too," continued Sesshomaru. He appeared unaffected by Inuyasha's escalating mood. "Initiating a fight you cannot win."

"You think I'd lose to _you_?" spat Inuyasha. A snarl curled his upper lip, flashing a fang.

Kagome began to feel uneasy. This confrontation—calling it a conversation would be an insult to rational speech—was not wholly unexpected but disconcerting, nonetheless. She wondered, half feared, if blows would commence between the brothers. It seemed like the possibility could happen at any moment, as the younger sibling was on the brink of attack. Glancing at her sister, Kagome was surprised to see Kikyo's eyes regarding her with such a direct stare. She wondered how she hadn't felt that gaze like a physical touch, it was so fierce.

"It is a fact, one you are well aware of, _little_ brother." It wasn't confidence Kagome heard in her lover's voice but exactly what Sesshomaru had said—a cold, hard fact, and she had no doubt that he'd win should Inuyasha launch an attack.

"Don't call me that, and I'm not a defenseless pup anymore, Sesshomaru! Things have changed these past fifty years since last we met. I'm stronger. I can beat you!"

He sounded like a child. No, it was more than that. A child insisting he was a man. Kagome felt herself frown at the brash boy, cause surely he was no man despite his age even though he was most likely technically older in years than herself. She…pitied him. So much hate and anger. Just how much of it was justified, she wondered, steeling a sidelong glance at Sesshomaru.

Surprisingly, it was Kikyo who spoke up. "Calm yourself, Inuyasha." Her hand clasped his wrist, either to sooth him or restrain him, Kagome could not say. Possibly both. "This is not productive to why we are here."

Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo before he crossed his arms mulishly and glanced away, not looking at anyone. He muttered low under his breath but loud enough for all to hear. "He started it."

Kagome wanted to be just as childish and say _no, he didn't_ but bit her tongue. Inuyasha was being immature enough for all four of them combined.

"Kagome." Kikyo gained everyone's attention as she stood staring at her younger sibling. "Don't you think it is time we departed?"

Now it was her turn to cross her arms. Trying not to feel defensive or let her instant anger take over, Kagome stood her ground. "You may leave if you wish, but I'm staying." Why was she always repeating herself? It only made her angrier! As if sensing her ire, Sesshomaru clasped her left hand in his. It did not go unnoticed by either of their siblings, for Kikyo's eyes narrowed on their joined hands, while Inuyasha scowled.

"Still judgmental, I see," Kagome said icily. Her hand tightened around Sesshomaru's defiantly.

"I am worried for _your_ lack of judgment, little sister. Is it not my right to watch out for you?" Kikyo cajoled.

 _Little sister._ Kikyo had seamlessly integrated doubt that Kagome was no woman at all, still needing her elder sister's guidance and to be treated like a child. Kagome resented it. This feeling of hate for the one she'd hero worshipped all her life was shocking, but it was there, rising within her, corrupting the love that had always been there between them. It seemed it was their turn to have a spat before all.

"I am not longer your reasonability, _sister_."

"It will always be my responsibility," Kikyo countered. If she'd heard the anger in Kagome's tone, it didn't show.

"Meaning, I'm never supposed to grow and mature? I'm not the child you think I am. If you're only going to continue to speak down to me and not listen to what I have to say, then we're done here."

It was then Kagome realized how like Inuyasha she must have sounded, insisting she was no child. How…lowering. And maddening! They were not the same! Surely her attitude and comments didn't come off as immature like _his_ , right? However, if she did seem like Inuyasha, it made her not want to open her mouth again, her arguments subsequently squished under that damning comparison.

"Kagome—"

"Come, Kagome." Sesshomaru smoothly interrupted whatever Kikyo was about to say. "You must be famished after our long journey. I shall instruct a servant to provide you with nourishment." Honeyed eyes that was a mirror image of Inuyasha's collided with his 'guests'. "Leave if you so choose, but if you insist upon staying to continue this…squabble, we will adjourn to a private room. A servant shall escort you. Kagome and I will join you shortly after her respite."

Before anyone could forestall him, he waved a serving maid over and instructed her to take Kikyo and Inuyasha to a private room. It was then that Kagome realized she'd been so caught up with seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha again that she hadn't really had a good look at the entryway of Sesshomaru's home, or that there was indeed a maid on standby just waiting for Sesshomaru to give an order.

"I'm not going anywhere you tell me to, Sesshomaru! You're not the boss of me," Inuyasha spat, instantly defensive again.

No, Kagome thought. There was no way her attitude came off as similar to the irate half-demon.

"Then leave." There was finality in Sesshomaru's command, and Kagome almost hoped they would.

"This conversation can't wait. I've waited long enough," Kikyo stepped in.

This time, Kagome was the one to answer such a snarky comment, not Sesshomaru. "Well, you're going to have to." She turned to Sesshomaru, ignoring the others. "You're right. I am hungry. If you'd lead the way?"

"Kagome." Kikyo stressed her name.

Kagome turned on her, her finger pointed at Kikyo's face. "That's enough! Not another damn word! I'm tired of this. I'm hungry. I'm going to eat something _without_ your present whether you like it or not and that's final!" With an angry stride, she walked past Kikyo and Inuyasha, ignoring them, and seconds later, Sesshomaru took the lead, one step in front of her, ushering her to a quiet room.

Surprisingly, neither Kikyo nor Inuyasha followed in their wake, to which Kagome was eternally grateful.


	4. Symbolism

"Allow the servants to prepare you a light repast." It was more of a statement rather than asking for her input, Kagome knew as she silently watched Sesshomaru snap his fingers, and a man come running forward without delay.

With a deep bow of respect towards the head of the household, the low spoken servant bowed again in agreement when he was ordered to hurry to the kitchen and instruct the cook to prepare a quick meal—a meal fit for human consumption, Sesshomaru was sure to reiterate.

Kagome watched the man—feeling his demonic aura which gave away his true nature—scamper off further into the mansion.

"Nifty trick," she mused in an offhand comment.

Sesshomaru was already walking away, expecting her to follow blindly. She supposed his highhandedness should have chafed against her ever growing independent nature; however, she was far too upset after her confrontation with her sister to really give a damn so long as she was far away from Kikyo yet still be in the same vicinity as she. She couldn't understand. Why was Kikyo being so obtuse?!

"What?"

Sesshomaru's question momentarily freed her from her discouraging thoughts, but nothing could distract her from the knowledge that while she'd missed her sister dearly, Kikyo hadn't changed even a little bit. Kikyo's words spoke of command, not the actions of a concerned loved one. And that hurt most of all.

What was she to Kikyo, Kagome wondered with lingering feelings of despondency.

"What?" Kagome mimicked, blinking over and up at her companion in confusion.

His head turned and she saw his slight frown as he regarded her for a few seconds before returning to the path ahead, leading her she knew not where.

"'Nifty trick,'" he parroted. "This Sesshomaru does not comprehend your meaning."

It took Kagome a few moments to understand what he was talking about, having already forgotten about her previous comment for more pressing concerns.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I guess my head was stuck in the clouds," she apologized. "The servant," she elaborated, pointing behind her in the general direction the servant had fled. "With a snap of your fingers, someone answers your summons, running. It's convenient."

"They are trained well to serve this house."

Sesshomaru took yet another turn. Kagome finally noticed it had not been the first, and that she was hopelessly lost. Memory of elaborate memorabilia along the walls, painting, tapestries, samurai armor and the like, flashed in her memory as they'd walked passed, yet so wrapped up in her inner thoughts, she hadn't really been paying attention to such splendor and wealth. How long had they been walking? Where were they going? Not to the kitchen, she was sure, as they had not followed in the servant's wake. Her stomach gave an impressive rumble at the thought of food.

Sesshomaru must have heard her stomach's less than silent complaint, for his large palm cupped her lower back. They approached a set of screen doors. As if waiting for their arrival—which was a definite possibility, Kagome thought—a servant woman went to her knees in an impressive bow, before gently opening the sliding door for their passage.

 _O-kay,_ Kagome thought, stretching out the ' _o_ ' sound as they walked into the room. _Not creepy at all._ She was not too thrilled with such shows of absolute obedience. It was something she was not at all accustomed to seeing, having lived in a small out of the way village all her life. She guessed such was normal behavior even amongst humans who served in a lord's manor, but having never seen it herself, such discipline was disconcerting.

Did Sesshomaru expect such behavior from her at any time in the future? Kagome doubted it, having never seen or noticed him attempt to train her to act so obediently; however, now that the thought was firmly planted in her mind, she vowed to pay more attention to prevent such an occurrence. The servants' behavior went far beyond what she considered the bounds of respect and into mindless servitude.

"Such training would be lost on me," she snorted. She was unable to help herself from making some sort of derogatory comment so Sesshomaru would know without a questionable doubt that any plans of making her submit in such a way was never going to happen.

They stood in a room that was almost as large as the standard living hut one would find in a small village. Spacious with plenty of floor space to maneuver around, there was another screen door—open—across from the one they had entered, which lead to the outside. A wooden walkway could be seen, which lead Kagome to believe that it wrapped around the entire manor—or most of it. Walking further into the room, her gaze still outside, she could see a courtyard with white sand, and more buildings further back.

Opting to investigate closer in her vicinity than concern herself with the majesty of the artistry in the landscaping just outside, Kagome looked around the spacious room. There wasn't really much to see. A few decorations along the walls, calming landscape scenes, and painted fans. There was even a lavish kimono on display! It seemed to shimmer in the sunlight that drifted into the room from the open outdoor screen.

Moving closer to investigate, ignoring her silent companion, Kagome admired the shades of green and teal, the splashes of blues, yellows and golds that created a landscape of rolling hills and rivers. Pink cranes and white birds where the only animals on display in such an elaborate kimono.

It looked so soft. Without thinking, she reached out her hand, which made a low _whooshing_ sound when caressed.

"Oh my goodness," she murmured, eyes wide. Again she touched the fabric. It was slightly cool to the touch, not rough like her own priestess garments.

Silk was so very different from the regular cotton she was accustomed to wearing. She'd never worn the like. Not even when Sesshomaru would buy her new clothes. The material had always been more expensively made than what she'd grown up wearing, but it was made of durable fabric meant for traveling in. Silk, she knew, was a luxury, pleasing for the eyes and nothing more. Still, she could not deny her welling feelings of longing to wear such a beautiful garment made of the finest fabric.

"Do you like it?"

Kagome answered Sesshomaru's question without even thinking about it. "Yes. How can I not? I've never seen anything so lovely."

"Then I shall have kimonos given to you for your use during our stay."

Kagome blinked, before turning to locate her demon lover, finding that he had moved away from her to sit at the small, low table located almost in the center of the room. It was one of the few furnishings in the vast room, and Kagome had no notion as to the room's function. It almost seemed like a huge waste of space—literally.

She moved towards him.

"You don't have to do that, Sesshomaru." With a glance over her shoulder at the exquisite kimono, Kagome shook her head almost sadly. "I would not even know how to wear such a thing, let alone how to move around or kneel. Such would be a waste on me."

And wasn't that a disheartening thought. Vanity had never been one of her vices, nor greed, but she was woman enough to wish for such beautiful things, to feel beautiful once in a while. It had never before occurred to her to desire such things, but she was no longer surrounded by the harsh living of peasant life. She was consorting with a very rich demon, who claimed not to be a lord by human standards. However, he'd apparently been raised in an expensive manor, with servants at his beck and call, and he had most likely had any materialistic thing he could have ever desired growing up.

How could she not feel the weight of inadequacy when compared to Sesshomaru? But remembering his anger towards her when they'd first arrived when she'd voiced such self-doubt compelled her to keep silent about the unavoidable rise of such feelings that came upon her once again.

Needing to be physically close to him to combat the rising tide of her negativity, she went to him. Trying to hide her feelings, she kept her head down as she knelt beside Sesshomaru. Leaning into him, Kagome touched him only so much as to rest her head on his bicep. Almost demurely, she laced her fingers upon her thighs, when in fact she desired to wrap her arms around his muscular arm and cling.

What a lowering feeling this was. Kagome despised it, which helped dispel some of her self-doubt, and yet she did not move away even an inch.

Sesshomaru shifted. His large hand covered both of hers.

"Are you well, Kagome?"

Almost in hindsight, her stomach growled. Deciding to tell him only part of the truth, she nodded her head, which rubbed her cheek against the fabric of his haori.

"Hungry, a little weary. Not physically, but my sister… Just thinking about the inevitable continuation of our conversation makes me tired. She's just so—" she paused, trying to think of an adequate word, "—unreasonable! I don't know how to reach her or to make her understand my point-of-view without her ignoring me and judging me a child for my beliefs."

Sesshomaru's response was slow in coming, as if he chose his words with the utmost care. "I know that her attitude is not fair and incomprehensible to you considering her own circumstances with my half-brother, but it comes as no surprise to me."

"That's not really an answer," she whispered, trying not to sound sulky about it.

"Then let me finish."

It was a gentle reprimand for her jumping in almost as soon as the words had left his mouth. She hadn't given him a chance to say more, and she knew it, which caused an embarrassed flush to spread across her cheeks. She could feel the rise of heat in her face.

"Sorry."

He shifted. Moving his hand from atop hers, he instead cupped the back of her head and start a gentle glide from her head to the middle of her back. Sesshomaru repeated the motion over and over soothingly.

"Humans are contradictory creatures," he continued. "They have a set of beliefs and depending on how ingrained it is in their mind, that viewpoint will not be shaken. Not even when it contradicts their own actions. They are blind to the double standards they inflict."

"Are you saying, that in a way, it's not Kikyo's fault for the way she is acting?" Kagome asked.

"I blame anyone who is purposefully blind to their own behavior and way of thinking."

"She's a good woman, for all her faults." It was as if she could not help but defend Kikyo's honor and character, because it was true. Kikyo was all that was good and kind in a world full of evil and corruption.

"Even within the righteous, darkness dwells," Sesshomaru informed her matter-of-factly.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak she knew not what when there was a light knock upon the screen, staling her tongue.

"Enter," Sesshomaru commanded without missing a beat. Nor did he move away from her, though his hand ceased its tender foray along her back.

Feeling embarrassed by their close proximity, Kagome quickly yanked back from him. Though they still sat inappropriately close, at least her head was no longer against his arm when the door slide open to reveal a bowing serving woman. The same one? Kagome wasn't sure, silently admitting she hadn't exactly been paying attention to their faces.

"Tea has been brought, master," the woman said politely. Not once did she raise her eyes from the floor to gaze at them, which made Kagome feel slightly less self-conscious about being so close to Sesshomaru. "Food preparations are almost complete and will arrive momentarily."

"Very well," was all Sesshomaru said in reply.

As if on cue from a silent command, another serving woman entered with a small tray, a pot of steaming tea and two cups atop it. In minutes, the tray was on the table and both women were gone, the door shut softly behind them. Realizing it was her duty to pour, and not minding the expectation considering it was normal for even a country bumpkin like herself, Kagome expertly poured first Sesshomaru's cup, than her own. Afterwards, she waited patiently for Sesshomaru to sip from his cup first before she lifted her own and tasted the green tea.

"I don't know if I could ever get used to that," Kagome confided, her eyes on the closed screen where the women had fled.

"Get used to what, exactly?"

Did he really not understand her implication? She reiterated. "Having servants around."

"Hn."

For the next few minutes, silence ensued while both individuals sipped at their tea. Kagome wondered what he was thinking. Was he wondering about the conundrum with their siblings as she was? She wasn't sure which thoughts where worse: feeling inadequate because of the difference in their wealth, or lack thereof in her case, or the situation they faced with Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Speaking of Inuyasha… Curiosity took hold, but before she could voice any of the questions floating around in her mind, another knock echoed from the door. For the next few minutes, Kagome sat silently as the serving women came in and placed trays of food before her, which consisted of a bowl of white rice, some fruits and vegetables, and a small bowl of little fish cooked whole. The women departed, and Kagome wondered if the whole household was consisted of demon servants without nary a human other than Kikyo and herself.

"Eat. Regain your strength," Sesshomaru instructed, while ignoring the food himself.

"Are you not hungry, Sesshomaru?"

"Not at present."

Did he ever eat? Come to think of it, had she _ever_ seen him eat? She sized him up, again noting how tall and muscular her demon was. He was not a small man—in more ways than one. Kagome felt heat rise to her face when her innocent thoughts shifted into dangerous territory. Not wanting to unwittingly arouse herself with memories of carnal delights between them, she kept her mind focused on his eating habits. They seemed abnormally lacking for a man –rather demon—of his impressive stature.

"I've never seen you eat," she blurted out indelicately. "Sometimes I wonder if you survive on nothing but air."

Out of all the reactions she expected from her companion, a small laugh was not among them. Surprised yet pleased at his amused sound, she smiled softly at the rarely heard chuckle.

"Why do you laugh?"

"Because you are a constant source of amusement, aijin." Now he was gazing at her with such a soft look in his honey eyes, Kagome felt the exact moment when her heart blossomed with warmth.

"Yes, I receive nourishment; however, I only require a large quantity of raw meat every so often."

"That's hardly an adequate explanation," she complained. Picking up the bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks, Kagome dug in while Sesshomaru spoke.

"You have never seen the immense size of my true form, only the miniature version. When I need sustenance, I shift and consume the flesh of large game and suck the marrow from their bones."

Rudely, but not intentionally so, she spoke with food in her cheek. "You call that a small dog?" Then she thought of the rest of his explanation. "Now that's just gross." She grimaced at the mental image he'd given her.

"I prefer the term hellhound."

"I'm sure you do," she snickered. "The great and terrible Inugami whose true form is nothing more than a demonic dog."

Something almost dangerous flashed in his inhuman gaze, and the grin he showed her was all fang. Kagome gulped her food down almost painfully. Had her teasing reply angered him? He didn't seem wholly mad…

"Ignorant little miko," he murmured silkily.

Just to be sure he realized she had not meant her remark in any negative fashion, Kagome set aside her food. "I was only teasing… I honestly meant no offense."

"You are forgiven." He smiled at her, a slight smirk.

Kagome gasped, feeling like smacking him for his audacity. "You _knew_ I was only joking! And yet you let me believe, even for one horrible moment, that I had offended you!"

"Is it this Sesshomaru's fault you are unable to perceive joke from true ire?"

More teasing at her expense! Instead of being mad herself, Kagome was delighted at their verbal play. It felt so…freeing! And at such a time of turmoil, too. Perhaps he knew how her emotions were rung dry and sought to make her feel better with casual banter. Kagome choose to believe such was the case considering this conversation was already outside the norms of their usual interactions. Typically, the only time he teased her was with sexual innuendo.

She smiled up at him, before going back to her meal. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"For?"

Kagome shrugged, a piece of fish in her mouth this time. "For caring."

In answer, the Inugami stroked the back of her hair.

Swallowing a few more mouthfuls, Kagome went back to the conversation. There had been a topic of discussion she'd been wanting to bring up before she was sidetracked by the arrival of her meal.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"About—about your brother, Inuyasha—"

"Half-brother," he interrupted her.

She rolled her eyes at his insistence of the importance of such a fact. "Yes, half-brother." Now she fidgeted, and pretended to take her time with her response by eating a couple more bites. Knowing she'd opened this conversation, she decided to forge ahead and hope for the best—the best being not having her head chewed off for prying into his personal business, but surely she had a right to know considering their intimate relationship?

He knew why she hesitated, but for how long? Inwardly, he froze when she brought up the half-breed's name. Instinctively, he knew what she was building the courage to ask him. It wasn't patience that had him waiting for her to voice the obvious. Silently, he asked her to keep her curiosity to herself, for the answers she sought painted him in a less than admirable light.

It wasn't belated regret for his attitude towards Inuyasha that plagued him. For all the blood ties that bound the imbecile and he together through their great and terrible father, this mortal girl meant more to him than the half-breed ever had. Which meant her opinion of him mattered. Kagome's continual choice to stay with him mattered, and she might be too appalled at his past transgressions to remain by his side. It was a possibility Sesshomaru was not ready for.

The peace between them was fragile, or so he believed. After all that he had done, he knew there was only so much even she could accept. It wasn't until he felt true panic at the thought of Kagome walking away that the Inugami grew angry. He was a demon with power and bloodlines, feared and envied. For all those attributes, he was as close to perfection as anyone on this mortal plane of existence could get. And yet, here he was hanging onto this human woman as if she were his next breath. Maddening! Why should he care so for another, especially one such as she, who should be unworthy of his attention?

Sesshomaru grit his fangs. His mind warred with itself. Logic and feelings raged within.

On one hand, logic dictated that the miko in his care was nothing more than a bug beneath his boot, while the other rebelled against such callous thoughts, for she was precious. But _why_ was she so important? _Why_ did he care so much about what she thought of him, if she stayed or left? He saw her faults, disliked those human traits, but then he could only despise himself in kind—hypocrite that he was.

The answer was so simple in a situation too complex that it boggled the mind. He was pure darkness with only a grain of goodness. Kagome was a beacon of light despite possessing a shadow of taint. Yin and yang. She brought out the best of him, while he kept her eyes open to the truth. One could not live without the other and be balanced. But what held together such an unlikely pair was not solely the desire to feel complete: it was that feeling in his chest when he but gazed at his miko.

In this case, with her, Sesshomaru allowed his emotions to dictate his actions. And he would be damned if he allowed Inuyasha to take her from him!

Finally, Kagome spoke. "What is the relationship between you and Inuyasha?"

"Unwilling half siblings."

Kagome frowned at him. "Do be serious, Sesshomaru. I'm asking an honest question."

"To which you expect an answer." He was being unreasonable and he knew it, but knowledge did nothing to cease his tongue from voicing his inner frustration at his desire to _not have this discussion_.

"Why are you being so difficult?" The wounded look in her eyes made him inwardly curse. "You make it sound like I was trying to order you around."

"Weren't you?" he couldn't help but to murmur before thinking better of it. Regret came swiftly.

With a small clatter, the woman beside him set down her bowl of fish and chopsticks.

"I don't know what your problem is—" Kagome began, jerking to her feet, "—but I don't have to put up with your attitude!"

With lightening reflexes, Sesshomaru caught her elbow, preventing her from storming away.

"Where are you going?"

Instead of answering, she made a demand of her own. "Let go of me!" Without effect, she yanked against his hold, getting nowhere.

"You should not traps around the manor unattended, aijin."

Face red with anger, her eyes flashing her ire, Kagome glared at him, which impressed him not a bit. "Now who's ordering whom?!"

Sesshomaru sighed, realizing things had gotten out of hand. Knowing he could not blame her for her irrational anger when he'd been the first to take out his frustration on her, Sesshomaru willed himself to patience. A second later, he thought, _Patience be damned_.

Combating her flailing around with a firm yank of his arm, he easily pulled Kagome off her feet, only to land ungracefully into his lap. Chest to chest in an awkward angle, Sesshomaru kept ahold of her arm, while he helped adjust her sitting arrangements with his free hand. To face him, he had her straddling his hips, though she seemed far from receptive of her change in position.

"What was that for?!" she all but spat in his face. She shoved against his shoulder without effect. "You can't just manhandle me!"

Choosing to ignore her shouts, knowing none of the servants would dare interrupt no matter how loud Kagome became, Sesshomaru remained calm and unimpressed in the face of his lover's death glare. "It was not an order, but a request." As he spoke, Kagome quieted. "While my mark is upon your flesh, none dare harm you within my home, but it would not do for you to get lost, or worse, stumble upon our siblings where they can gang up on you. I do not wish you to face their displeasure alone."

Suddenly, calm settled over the girl's expression. The volatile emotions swirling in her brown depths vanished, leaving behind a contemplative, even searching gaze as she regarded him.

"Why are we even fighting?" she murmured. "We need to stand together, now more so than ever, because if Kikyo saw any discord between us, you can be assured that she will try to use it to her advantage. I'm sure of it."

"I am always with you," Sesshomaru asserted.

Cupped the back of her skull, he drew her in while he bent his head to capture her mouth in what could have been called a tender kiss, but he was an Inugami who knew little about the softer side of the world. However, he reacted towards the feelings this one small girl could bring forth in his chest. He held her as if she were precious, kissed her with such softness as if she were something fragile.

"Sesshomaru…" Her lips were like butterfly wings across his own when she spoke. Opening his eyes, he found her already regarding him, her gaze full of expectation, and he had a gut feeling as to what she wanted from him. "We need to stick together. You agree, don't you?"

He nodded once, a slight movement, nothing more, before deciding to also be vocal with his response. "Yes.".

"Then I need to know the relationship between you and Inuyasha. What happened? No, don't go stiff on me," she admonished gently when she felt his muscles tense under her. "We both know Inuyasha is going to throw the past in our faces in hopes of breaking us apart. I think it's best not to walk in blind, don't you?"

She cupped his face, her eyes compelling him to understand her point-of-view just as strongly as her words conveyed.

Then she breathed out, "I need to know."

Put that way, he knew she was right, and damn her for being so logical during a time when he desired to be irrational. Why couldn't everyone just disappear so he could enjoy his time with this girl? Perhaps it was best to seclude themselves for the rest of her mortal life. How much longer would Kagome live, anyway? If sickness or injury did not steal her away, old age would, and humans aged at an accelerated rate compared to his kind. A decade, two, or maybe more?

Too short a time. So why not hide her away from the world and keep her for himself? Then she really would be 'a bird in a cage' just as her name entailed. If only Kagome would be receptive to such an idea, but Sesshomaru knew she would never be happy in that scenario. Humans were restless creatures, impatient, and Kagome was no exception.

Not to mention she still believed heavily in her priestess duties, and though she had not fallen into those habits of late due to their travels away from human populations, he knew sooner or later her calling would get the best of her. Her heart was too big. She was far too kind. She'd want to heal the injured, cure the sick, or help those dying to pass on peacefully.

In a move of aggression at having his wants denied, he yanked at the back of her hair to arch her neck. A gasp feel from her parted lips as her eyes clenched tightly shut at the unexpectedness of his actions. A second later, he had his nose buried against her flesh where his bite mark remained, where her shoulder met her neck.

To reinsert his claim, he sank his fangs deep into scar tissue. Her even louder gasp echoed in his ear. When she tried to speak, he didn't wish to hear it. She'd said enough as it was, so he covered her mouth with his free hand, while the other kept her pinned against his chest, his palm between her shoulder blades. Perhaps he was a bit harsh, biting just a little too deeply, bruising her. Despite the pain he surely caused her, he sipped tenderly at the wound, savoring the blood that coated his mouth.

There were a few more muffled sounds from Kagome, which his hand made inaudible. He felt her hands fist in his haori, her thighs tense around his hips, and her back become rigid beneath his palm. If she had wanted to, she could have tried to fight him off. If she truly was displeased by his rough treatment of her, she'd be flailing about, attempting to scream, perhaps even try to zap him with her reiki. She did none of those things.

As if she knew he needed this—whatever _this_ was—Kagome gave it to him. And didn't that just cause the ache in his chest to intensify.

"Damn you," he murmured against her flesh, before licking at the wound, catching the blood that spilled over.

He thought he heard her try to say his name from under his palm. Without letting go of her mouth, he leaned back so they were eye to eye.

"Now me." He yanked his haori off his shoulder, before releasing her mouth, only to press her face against his flesh. "Mark me as I have marked you."

"Sesshomaru—"

 _Do this for me._ He couldn't say those desperate words, so instead, "Give me this, and I will give you the answers you seek." He yanked her closer, causing her to make this _yip_ noise as he held her too tightly.

The bite he'd given her was a claim for all to know that she was his. Not his mate, but his nonetheless. Kagome was human, so there was no way she could claim him with a bite, as she had no demonic aura to mix with his own, but the symbolism was enough. Did she remember how important such a mark was? His request for her to bite him explained everything he refused to put into words.

 _Do it!_ he almost shouted at her, but then he felt it. Hot breath, blunt teeth. She bit him. However, with her human teeth, there was no way that kind of pressure could break the skin.

"Harder, Kagome. Like you mean it." Just in case she hesitated for fear of hurting him—a ridiculous worry, he added, "You will not harm me."

She hesitated a second longer.

"For gods' sake—" he rasped, at the point of getting emotional, feeling her hesitancy as a rejection when desperation had him so in its grasp.

Suddenly, he felt more pressure, pain. Kagome bite him harder and harder. He felt her jaw clench tightly as she bit him for all she was worth, giving him what he needed from her.

The scent of his own blood reached his senses. Sesshomaru held her all the tighter. One hand cupped the back of her head, keeping her in place, while he kept his nose buried in her hair.

No one would take her from him. Not Kikyo, not Inuyasha. _No one._

"Aijin…"


	5. Plagued by Doubts

She'd burned him. When she'd bitten him after he'd forcefully insisted upon the act, Kagome had seared his flesh with her reiki. Sesshomaru's fingers brushed against the aggression where his shoulder met his neck. With her actions, the bite would not heal for days.

Kagome may not have understood his need to be marked by her, but she'd given it to him regardless; however, she'd known that his demonic blood would have healed her bit in less than a minute, so she'd burned him, prolonging the time it would take for his body's natural ability to heal itself. If he'd had any choice in the matter, Sesshomaru would not allow the wound to heal.

Perhaps he'd made a mistake in insisting… for didn't it also signify her short lifespan when compared to his own? A few days and the mark would be gone. A couple decades and Kagome would vanish just as permanently. It was then, with his fingers on his puckered flesh, that he realized the full magnitude of his current predicament. He was powerful, confident he could defeat any foe who wished them harm, but even he could not defeat time. Sooner or later, death would snatch his bird, freeing her from his cage, a cage built from a possessive love the earth had never seen the like, so toxic and damning was it in its intensity.

But the one inside the cage could never be touched by his taint, was never truly damned. She'd be free… Sesshomaru tightened his hold on the tiny woman in his arms, silently snarling at an empty room, towards a threat that had no physical form.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome squeaked against his chest. "Can't… breathe..!"

Instantly, he loosened his grip. As if lost, his head bowed, refusing to look at eyes no doubt staring at him questioningly. His hands relaxed their hold on her upper arms, but as if unable to bear fully releasing her, he did not let go.

She called to him softly once more, her tone fully of worry. He couldn't look at her, not yet. Not with emotions choking him. He _hated_ himself in that moment, almost hated _her_ for making him feel so weak and pathetic. But at the thought of lashing out at her and seeing hurt fill her eyes was beyond what he could bear at present.

 _What have you done to me?_ he thought in what could only be named as despair born of a desperate love.

Was this so difficult for him because she was his first…? The first to love and be loved by him? Did these tender emotions go against the very grain of his existence that it was physically, mentally, and emotionally punishing him for daring to reach for something never meant to be his?

His face was held between two hands, his head forced up. It was then that he feel into chocolate brown eyes that regarded him with a frantic worry that was like a balm to his frazzled thoughts. Staring into Kagome's eyes calmed the chaos brewing within, leaving him empty, alone in his own mind.

Soft fingers stroked his cheek bone, soothing him further.

"Aijin," he breathed almost like a prayer of one who'd been saved.

"You're worrying me… Did I hurt you?" There was horror mixed with her trepidation, as if she truly feared she'd done some inner damage to him neither one could see with their eyes.

Trying to regain his composure, Sesshomaru allowed her babbling to continue unabated.

"I'm so sorry! I've never done this before—I mean the bite…the burn—I didn't hurt you did I?" She didn't let him answer because after taking another swift breath of air to fill her deflated lungs, she continued. "My powers were recently unlocked. I'm not sure how, but I've been able to control them better, or thought I did… I'm so—"

"Hush, aijin. I fear you may choke on your tongue if you do not slow down."

And as easy as snapping his fingers, Kagome was silenced. Though her eyes spoke volumes, demanding answers, and promising another floodgate of words were on the rise if he did not quickly speak his piece.

Instead of answering her question—what could he say? That he'd agonized over her emanate demise?—Sesshomaru stroked her back in a gesture meant to calm her. Perhaps to calm them both, actually.

"You wish to know about my half-brother, Inuyasha?" he intoned without inflection, to which he was proud of. Once more at peace within his own skin, it was easy to regain his innate composure.

Kagome blinked up at him owlishly. She still straddled his lap, standing tall on her knees, eye to eye with him. Her hands had fallen to his shoulders for balance. "What—" she breathed. A frown puked her brows. "Sesshomaru—"

Knowing she was going to speak about his strange attitude a moment earlier, he interrupted her. He did not wish to talk about his lapse in sanity. His ego was bruised enough as it was.

Gently, he placed a finger over her parted lips and hushed her again not unkindly. "Let me speak."

She stared up at him deeply before finally nodding her acceptance of his need to change the subject. Though this topic was hardly better than the last, he inwardly groused. However, he was too drained from overly worrying about how she'd react to the news of Inuyasha to continue worrying a second longer. It was best he spoke of the matter before Inuyasha could anyway, he knew. Kagome was right. They had to face their siblings as a united front. A small part of him shed from the thought of her learning about his past transgressions against his half-brother and judge him an unfeeling bastard. Best she rejected him in private than before the eyes of others, especially their siblings'.

"I was a dutiful son," he began. "I did everything that was expected of me in difference to my station, my future responsibilities, and most importantly, in respect for my mighty father. However, there was one thing I could never understand or agree upon, which was his fondness for humans"

He kissed her forehead in apology for how unfeeling that must have sounded to her ears. Though he refused to paint himself in a more forgiving light for his past actions, Sesshomaru did not wish her to think he still held humans in such low regard. At least not her. Never her. The rest could go hang for all he cared.

He'd learned where lying got him when he had lied to her in the beginning; repeatedly. The memory of Kagome's dark transformation under Tatsuo's influence, fueled by her own hurt feeling of betrayal and hatred directed rightly upon himself, filled his mind. The blackness of her eyes, the cruelty to her smile, and her all-consuming need to exact vengeance upon his head. He remembered it all. His despair that it was all his fault. He'd almost welcomed death in that split second, in penitence for his crimes against the one he realized too late that he loved above all others.

What was more, he wanted her to stay with him of her own choice, knowing all that he is and was, his past and present, despite his faults and look past his past transgressions. Most importantly, he found himself tired of hiding who he really was even if that meant loosing Kagome. He wanted her to choose him for him, not some lie he gave her. Not anymore. Not like he used to.

He parted his lips to speak again. "But he was my sire. I did not challenge his affinity towards them or voice a dispute. However, everything changed upon word of Princess Izayoi's pregnancy. At the time, I did not know her name. I didn't care to. Not until the day my father died protecting her and their newborn, bastard child."

Sesshomaru took a deep, fortifying breath. He felt Kagome stroke his chest in silent encouragement, not interrupting him but giving him the time he needed to speak.

"At my sire's demise, it was my duty to take care of his mistress and pup as honor dictated. But I did not. I shunned the mortal princess, refused her access into my home.

"She did not _belong_ here," he said more forcefully, old emotions stirring with memory.

"Her or her abomination," he amended. He used such a harsh word purposefully, to make Kagome understand the full weight of his displeasure at his father for siring a half-breed. Verbally, he said, "The child was a stain upon my ancestral line, a disgrace. My father's disgrace I would not take upon myself."

He was silent a moment, reflective. Then he tensed, clenching his fist in the back of Kagome's haori. "However, I learned of a bigger dishonor upon my name; the death of Inuyasha. Though only half, my sire's blood still flows through the boy's veins, which means he was a target. Many craved to spill his blood for that very reason as an act of disrespect. Something I could not allow, so I housed him, both of them, here."

"That was nice of you," intoned Kagome in a tiny voice.

Sesshomaru ignored her comment, refused to dwell on the tone in which she said it, or to even look at her. The only thing he required of her as he spoke of his crimes against his blood was her presence, the weight of her body against his own.

"I gave them food, clothes, shelter, protection, the best of everything. They wanted for nothing." Hesitation before speaking. "Except kindness. I was not a part of the boy's upbringing. Princess Izayoi was to leave me in peace. If she required something, she had servants. I would go years without seeing either of them, though I was always aware of them. They stayed here in the mortal plan, while I resided at my ancestral home in the demon world, for the most part."

Kagome rested her cheek against Sesshomaru's chest, the weight of his words settling upon her in that sensual baritone of his that could wrap her senses in the most tantalizing of spells. Except, not right now. She understood what he was telling her. Though Sesshomaru provided for their physical comfort, he did nothing to spare their feelings. Emotional neglect. Perhaps even emotional abuse.

Remembering how he had inflicted the latter upon her in the past so easily and without remorse, Kagome knew she was right. She couldn't blame Inuyasha for his hatred towards his brother.

"You treated him like a disease," she said in the silence when her Inugami ceased to speak.

"Yes." No hesitation.

"You cared nothing for him." No question. A statement.

Again, Sesshomaru answered in affirmation.

"And he knew it," whispered, feeling compassion for the child Inuyasha had once been.

A pause. Then, "Yes."

"There's more…isn't there?" she inquired. Somehow, she knew there was.

"Yes."

She waited patiently for him to continue. No nudging, no prompting. Just silent waiting.

"Izayoi died of illness when the boy was still a pup, but old enough to understand. She had been the only source of kindness he'd ever known." At that, Kagome's heart went out to the little boy who grieved alone for a mother lost. She knew what it was like to lose one's parents at a young age, but she'd had her elder sister, her grandmother and the kind villagers.

Inuyasha had had no one. His elder brother was right here in her arms, yet even family had failed the half-demon. Her heart bled, and she tried not to get emotional over the past that was long since passed.

"You abandoned him."

He did not flinch under her accusation when she leaned back to look him in the eye.

"Yes."

"Are you remorseful..?" Kagome needed to hear the answer, though she already knew.

"No."

"Not even now?"

"Not even now," Sesshomaru reiterated.

Kagome's voice hardened. "He's your brother, half or otherwise."

Golden eyes stared back at her. His silence was answer enough. He still didn't care.

"How can you be so unfeeling?" she asked upon a whisper, more baffled than hurt by the realization.

"An overabundance of pride, I imagine," was Sesshomaru's response. A not too happy smile slightly curved one side of his mouth in a mockery of half a grin. "Filled with my own sense of self-importance."

"You can change—"

"It is too late. Such a fault is too ingrained within me to change."

"But you _have_ changed," Kagome refuted loudly, getting in his face. Anger turned to sadness. "For me, you are different."

"Yes," he nodded, and grabbed the back of her neck possessively. " _Only_ for you."

"I don't know if I can accept that…"

It was kind of scary. Kagome was coming to understand the meaning of staying with an Inugami such as Sesshomaru. Such possessiveness he felt towards her was not at all healthy. It was…disconcerting. Perhaps a little terrifying in its intensity. Until now, she had not fully grasped what matter of man—demon—she was dealing with. How foolish she had been. How childish and unworldly.

"You don't have to," he assured her softly. There was something in his eyes, something dark and burning.

"I'm afraid." _Of you,_ she mentally finished.

As if he'd heard her unvoiced admission, he promised, "I would never hurt you."

Not intentionally, she understood. And that wasn't really the problem here. She was free, finally free. No longer in her elder sister's shadow, suppressed by Kikyo's greatness and reputation as a priestess. Kagome's powers had finally unlocked within her. It was she who had suppressed them, the only one to blame for her ineptitude with her reiki, she was coming to understand. But after accepting her strength and weaknesses, by opening her eyes to reality instead of living in a fantasy, she'd unlocked the very core of her strength.

And now, here was Sesshomaru, her demonic lover, the man she loved, and he was potentially just as toxic to her sense of self-worth as her sister had—unintentionally—been. His possessiveness could level kingdoms, she knew, recalling the damage he'd done in a jealous rage when he'd allowed the bandit general Onigumo to supposedly burn to death, and all because the mortal man had come between Sesshomaru and her.

She knew this only because of her time as a dark miko under Tatsuo's influence. Onigumo had told her much during their time together before Sesshomaru's arrival, and the ensuing violence.

Could she handle the lock and key his love came attached with? Or fly to freedom before it was too late?

As if sensing her thoughts, Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her, as if caging her. She looked into his eyes. Dark possession stared starkly back at her. A shiver raced down her spine. She was afraid, because though she desired freedom now that it was hers, love for this man was almost worth another gilded cage.

 _Almost…_

Sesshomaru leaned towards her, his lips a hair's breadth from her own. But he stopped, giving her the option to reject him or to accept him.

Kagome shook her head, not in rejection of his kiss but in confusion of what she should do.

"This isn't healthy, Sesshomaru."

"I know," he whispered, his voice deep, erotic. "Kiss me anyway." A plea, not a command.

A small sob caught in her throat as tears filled her eyes. She cupped his beautiful face in her hands. His features were distorted by the tears that did not fall.

"This is so wrong."

Hands rubbed her back, a soothing caress, even as his gaze compelled her forward. But he did not speak. He waited.

So confused, Kagome gave up on thinking. The only thing she was sure of in this moment was the deep connection she had with this demon, so ignoring all else, she leaned closer. Their lips almost met when a commotion in the hall drew them apart. A second later, muffled voices.

"Idiot! Clean this mess up! If you've disturbed the master…"

"I'm so sorry!"

The climactic moment ruined, Kagome lowered her hands from his face, and she looked away. Biting her lip, she silently removed herself from Sesshomaru's lap. He did not stop her. They were quiet as the servants in the hall took care of the mess caused by another, and then they were gone minutes later. Neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome spoke during that time.

Clearing her throat, Kagome finally spoke in the hushed silence. "I think we should go see our siblings now…"

"Finish your meal, first," Sesshomaru replied. She couldn't tell what he was thinking from his voice, and he sounded further away. She peeked over at him, only to see that he had retreated closer to the window to gaze out at the lawn beyond.

Though her appetite had long since vanished, Kagome nodded, though Sesshomaru could not possibly see the silent response. Not knowing what else to do, and not really wishing to deal with Kikyo or Sesshomaru's brother just yet, Kagome moved to her food and ate.


	6. Blind Hatred

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Kagome slide the screen door open and strode inside the room with a confidence she did not completely feel. Before her brain could fully comprehend what her eyes were telling her, Kikyo was out of Inuyasha's lap, and both jumped to their feet a little ways from the other. In slow motion, her mind replayed the scene she'd just interrupted.

Inuyasha had been sitting cross legged upon the tatami mats, with her sister sitting across his lap. Held securely in his arms with an arm around her back for support, Inuyasha's silver mane had partially shielded the two from view, except it had been obvious that they had been sharing a moment. Kissing, in fact. What was more, his hand had been under the folds of Kikyo's haori, cupping her ample breast.

Heat began to suffuse her own face as Kikyo straightened her clothes in what could be considered as a dignified manner, though her sister, likewise, had a pink flush upon her cheeks.

Before Kagome could apologize for interrupting without first knocking, Inuyasha spluttered at them, for she wasn't alone. Sesshomaru was at her back, and she doubted he had missed what their siblings had been up to moments ago.

"What the hell? Do you _not_ know how to knock first?!"

Sesshomaru spoke up while closing them all in the room and stepped around her. "If you require a few private moments with your lover, Inuyasha, you had but to ask one of the servants for private quarters to assuage your baser needs."

Inuyasha turned a deeper shade of red. "Baser—Fuck you!"

"I was not the one caught fornicating in a public room." With a nonchalance no one else pulled off, Sesshomaru stood taller than the rest, easily taking command of the room. Or so it seemed to Kagome.

"Please, can we not fight right now?" she entreated, glancing at everyone in turn. "Don't you think there's been enough of that already?"

"Keh, whatever." Moodily, Inuyasha crossed his arms, and glanced away, face still pink from being caught in a compromising position.

Kagome didn't judge them. How could she? Sure, she was embarrassed and sorry for interrupting their intimacy, but she didn't begrudge them the closeness they craved. Did they love each other, she wondered. A better question would be, would they have judged her had she been the one caught in a heated embrace with Sesshomaru? In her heart, she knew the answer, and it was a double standard that stung.

Swallowing thickly past the lump of sadness that suddenly appeared in her throat, threatening to strangle her where she stood, Kagome purposefully took ahold of Sesshomaru's hand to show solidarity before the antagonized stares that instantly zeroed in on their entwined fingers. At Kikyo's narrowed eyed glare, Kagome's chin lifted proudly.

"What?" she openly challenged. "Surely this," here, she lifted their clasped hands, "is nothing compared to finding my unwed sister in the arms of her half-demon lover, sharing more than just a kiss." Her eyes turned to Inuyasha for a brief second. "I saw his hand on your breast." Her gaze returned to Kikyo's, while Inuyasha coughed his embarrassment at her boldness. "You witnessing me holding my lover's hand couldn't possibly compare, wouldn't you agree, sister?"

Kagome had purposefully choose her phrasing with words such as "unwed" and "half-demon lover", daring either of them to judge her for having a similar intimate relationship. She and Kikyo were both human, more importantly, they were priestess, holy beings with the power of purification, which came with a heavy burden. And though Inuyasha was only half, demon blood still flowed through his veins just as it did more strongly with Sesshomaru, being full demon. And both men were Inugami. To judge her relationship with Sesshomaru, they would have to cast stones upon themselves first.

She even said as much, throwing down the gauntlet. "To cast a stone, you must first pummel yourselves with them."

As if to chastise her, Kikyo took a step forward. "Did you not just speak of peace, little sister? Yet there you stand, ready for battle."

"Preparing for war is not the same as initiating one," she replied. Then she shook her head. "You mistook my intentions. I am throwing out the obvious hypocrisy between us, and letting you know that I will not stand idly by and take your one-sightedness quietly."

Inuyasha glanced from Kagome to Kikyo then tsked. "You two may look almost identical you could be mistaken as twins, but you two sure don't act the same."

Kagome glared at him. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Shrugging his shoulders as if unaware or uncaring of her ire, Inuyasha stared at her, a bored look in his eyes. "You're such a kid. A brat even."

Of all the insults he could have given her, that made her see red, and not because he wore crimson robes. Sesshomaru's hand tightened around her own, as if cautioning her to keep her temper in check. Grudgingly, she let Inuyasha's unflattering description of her pass without comment.

Without a word, Sesshomaru ignored his guests and drew Kagome across the room, where he sat on a large pillow, legs crossed. His back rimrod straight, he pulled her into his arms to sit on his lap. Unlike the way Inuyasha had held his women across his lap, Sesshomaru had Kagome facing away from him, her delicate back pressed firmly against his chest. With a large hand splayed over her abdomen, he eyed his brother and Kikyo who still stood a few paces away.

They eyed him as if he had sprouted another head, judgement clear for all to see. Either they couldn't hide their feelings—probably so in Inuyasha's case, or they wanted him and Kagome to feel the full weight of their disapproval of their relationship. He for one was getting mightily fed-up with the both of them, with people in general, for many would discourage such a relationship he had with this tiny woman in his arms. He cared not at all, except for all to leave them in peace. If not, he'd kill if need be.

"Sit or remain standing, it matters not to me. We need to talk." _Unfortunately_ , he thought but didn't say.

 _I heard that._ Kagome's giggling whisper echoed in his mind.

He held her just a little tighter. The bond between them was strong now after she had spilled his blood and tasted it upon her tongue.

 _You know this discussion will do little good._

It took her a few seconds to reply. He could feel her sadness like it was his own when she did, the bond between them giving him a flicker of her emotions.

 _I know._

She patted his hand, conveying she was alright.

"Keh, I am not sitting in the same room as you as if we were friends or something."

"We are family."

Inuyasha growled at him, baring fangs. "Don't mock me, bastard!"

Kikyo stepped over to the boy and touched his arm. Instantly, he gazed down at her, his expression softening. Sesshomaru could have rolled his eyes at the love and devotion he saw mirrored in the half-breed's gaze. However, he refrained.

Meeting his gaze for prolonged seconds, Kikyo then released Inuyasha and moved forward to sit upon her knees before them, demurely clasping her hands on her lap. Sesshomaru wasn't fooled. He could see the hatred she harbored towards him clearly in the hardness of her eyes. With a muttered curse everyone in the room ignored, Inuyasha stomped over to his lover, and sat down, legs and arms crossed.

"Do you have to be so blatantly indecent?" Inuyasha grumbled, eyeing their seating arrangements meaningfully, before looking away with a sound of disgust.

"Indecent?" Sesshomaru repeated, smoothly. "Shall I fondle Kagome's breast as you were doing to Kikyo's while you look on? Might that surface? It seems innocent hand holding and sitting upon my lap is far too scandalous for a pup such as yourself."

"You would dare treat my sister like a whore before me?" Kikyo hissed, ignoring his blatant insults.

"I am merely taking a note out of Inuyasha's scrolls of what is and is not decent conduct while in a public room." Sesshomaru met her censoring gaze without flinching. "You did not seem to mind the boy's fondling touch."

Inuyasha went up on one knee in a show of aggression, claws curled before him as if ready to strike. "You speak as if we _intended_ to be caught."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "How can I not surmise that very thing when you chose such a setting where anyone could stumble upon you?" Inuyasha sputtered, but he continued. "Could you not sense my approach, brother? Or Kagome's?" He looked to Kikyo. "What of you? Could you not sense either of our approach?" Now he grinned. "Hard to believe, don't you think? I can believe my brother but you, Kikyo? Surely you are more skilled than to be caught unawares."

That he questioned her abilities was apparent. Just as obvious was Kikyo's displeasure at his insinuations.

"You have a silver tongue," she coldly stated. Dismissing him, she eyed her sister. "It is Kagome I wish to hear speak."

"Why when Sesshomaru only speaks the truth? Is it too much for you to hear?" For Kagome to defend him against the sister she had hero-worshipped all her young life filled Sesshomaru with dark pleasure. Insidiously, he wanted Kagome to hate her sister, for then Kikyo would never be able to take his precious gem from him.

"Kagome."

The reproach in Kikyo's voice was unmistakable.

"Don't _'Kagome'_ me," his little spitfire was quick to reply. Shaking her dark head, her hair brushing against his cloths, the attitude left her voice. "Kikyo, Sesshomaru is right. We, all of us, really need to talk and clear the air." With a hopefulness that made his heart clench strangely, Kagome concluded, "Maybe then we'll all come to an understanding that will be beneficial to us all."

Kikyo gave a small sigh, as if preparing for an unpleasant ordeal. He knew the feeling. "Alright, Kagome. You are right. We do need to talk, not just to speak with words but to listen."

Voice hard, Kagome nodded. "Yes, we _all_ should listen to what will be said." It was clear Kagome understood Kikyo's insinuation that Kagome should listen to what she and Inuyasha had to say, while Kagome made sure Kikyo received a similar message to listen to their side, too.

 _Not likely,_ he thought.

 _But we must try,_ Kagome replied telepathically.

Sesshomaru honestly couldn't care less what their siblings thought. He could live a likely more happy life without their involvement, yet he did not dissuade Kagome from having this discussion here and now. It was for the best. A wicked grin threatened to split his lips, for he knew as Kikyo was now, she would not prevail in winning Kagome over.

He was sure his lover would be upset anew as his past was most likely about to be thrown in his face, but her ire at her sister's obtuse hypocrisy would prevail, he was sure. Why he had feared otherwise before, he didn't know. It was apparent the two sisters were at odds. He just had to sit back and watch Kikyo bury herself so far in the grave she could not hope to crawl out of it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, "I am sure you are biting at the bit to tell me what you think of your brother and how he treated you growing up. Note that Sesshomaru already informed me of the past, but I want you to have your say."

"Keh, you have no idea," the boy grumbled.

"Cease your pouting and speak. Or hold your silence."

Inuyasha eyes him hatefully. "No one asked you, bastard."

"And that is enough out of you!" Kagome defended. "For all your insistence that Sesshomaru is the bad guy around here, he has shown more civility that you have, Inuyasha. Name calling and cursing is not helping your case."

"Don't lecture me, kid," he snarled. "You wanna know what this—" Inuyasha paused, as if controlling himself from throwing out another flattering name, "…what _he_ has done? Ok, fine. I'll tell you."

 _My, he is one for the theatrics,_ Sesshomaru spoke to Kagome's mind. _Perhaps he should have invested time and effort into becoming an actor._

 _Sesshomaru, behave._ Even though she scolded him, he could feel her smile through their connection.

 _Am I misbehaving, aijin? Shall I remind you how naughty I can be_?

Her reply was a sharp elbow to his gut, but it hurt him not at all, a fact he was sure she was quite aware of. He almost chuckled.

Just as Sesshomaru had told her not so long ago himself, Inuyasha spoke of how Sesshomaru had abandoned him and his human mother, how he had grudgingly taken them in, but shown such a lack of care that it was neglect despite the fact all their worldly needs were provided for. Even after his mother had died, Sesshomaru had shown him no compassion. When he'd come of age, Inuyasha had left, and not once had Sesshomaru cared to check up on him or offer any bit of guidance.

"And it's all rooted at the fact that I'm half-demon, a stain upon our father's precious bloodline." The bitterness in Inuyasha's words we thick, laced with a deep sadness and anger. It was a wound that had never healed, but left to fester over time.

"I bet he didn't tell you any of that," Inuyasha gruffly charged, so certain that he was right.

"Actually, he did." Kagome's voice was soft, filled with compassion. It made Sesshomaru slightly uneasy. _Had_ Inuyasha's words swayed her against him?

Inuyasha gave her a disbelieving look. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Disgust shaped his features. "And yet you _still_ want to be with him?" Incredulous, Inuyasha stabbed a clawed finger at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru held his breath, wondering the exact same thing.

"I'm not saying how he treated you and your mother was anything other than deplorable behavior," began Kagome gently, "but that is in the past. We can't change what has been, only what is to come."

"Are you _joking_ right now? Because I don't think you've heard a word I just said," charged Inuyasha. "You claim Kikyo is being a hypocrite towards you, but look who's talking!"

Sesshomaru heard Kagome gasped and flinched into his chest. "How am I the hypocrite—"

"You accept a man who does not accept me, yet you expect _me_ to accept him? Or at least play nice with him? Girl, have you ever looked in the mirror? No? Then maybe you should have Sesshomaru buy you one. He sure has hell has enough money to throw around!"

"Careful, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned quietly, feeling a deathly calm settle over him as he contemplated strangling the boy. "It will not end well for you to imply my woman is a whore. At least I marked mine."

"Keh, it's not like you marked her as your mate."

"But claimed her I have, and you know what an honor it is to bestow such a mark, so do not pretend otherwise. In fact, if that is the case, would your lover not be your whore considering she does not bare your mark?"

"How dare you—"

Sesshomaru interrupted him. "Oh I dare so much more. Even Kagome here has claimed me as her." Lifting his free hand that was upon his knee, he moved his hair out of the way and slightly turned his head to bare the mark she'd branded him with. Then he let his hair fall back down and faced Inuyasha squarely.

"You seem to like tossing the word hypocrite around, but are you not one, as well? Or Kikyo? You both believe you have more of a right to be together than I and Kagome, yet neither of you has claimed the other as we have. What's the matter?" he taunted. "Afraid of commitment? Is she not enough? Is there another woman on the side no one is aware of?"

"Of course not!" Panicky, Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo. "It's not true! There is no one else. There never was and never will be." The sincerity in his voice rang true.

"I know, Inuyasha." Kikyo cupped her lover's cheek tenderly for a moment. "Your brother is merely trying to cause a strife between us." Kikyo eyed Sesshomaru with a cold stare as she lowered her hand back to her lap.

Another thought came to mind. "No… It is obvious Inuyasha is totally besotted by you… But I wonder. Are you completely committed to him? Is that why neither of you bare the mark of claiming because you are unable to fully accept his demonic half?" At the stricken look she gave him and the way his brother glanced away, Sesshomaru knew he was not far off the mark now.

He smirked. "Oh, I see. You cannot accept the fact that I do not accept your human blood, Inuyasha, yet you would fall for a woman who could not accept your demonic heritage? Who's the hypocrite now?"

"Shut up, bastard!" Inuyasha hollered, jumping to his feet. "Put the girl down and fight me! I've had it with your vile tongue. I'mma ripe it out and feed it to you!"

Sesshomaru gave his brother a pitying look, ignoring the command to release his woman. "The truth is not often pleasant, is it, Inuyasha?"

With a wordless scream, Inuyasha charged.

Waving his arm in a wide arc, Sesshomaru's acid whip sprung from his claws and struck the headstrong youth. Inuyasha was flung back across the room, to land with a thud on his back.

Kikyo ran to the pup and knelt by his side as he lifted up on his arms. With a hand on his chest, under the burn marks his acid had created upon his fire-rat haori, she stayed him with a gentle touch. "Calm yourself, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is purposefully baiting us. Do not fall for his trickery."

 _Too late,_ he thought.

"It is not trickery if it is fact," Sesshomaru countered. "And it is true, isn't it, _priestess_?" Kikyo glared at him for taunting her station. "You wish he were human, don't you? That is why you keep your relationship secret, least you taint your reputation."

"That is quite enough," Kikyo demanded firmly, assisting Inuyasha to his feet. He noted how she did not deny his assumptions.

"Please," Kagome spoke up. She tried to leave his embrace, but he tightened his arm around her waist, preventing her from standing. She didn't fight his silent demand to remain put. Even seated, neither of their siblings could hold a candle to his power.

"Can't we talk peacefully? Inuyasha, I know Sesshomaru did you wrong in the past, but you can't expect me to leave him because of your outrage and hurt feelings over wrongs committed against you. It's not your choice what I do with my life. Now please, both of you, sit back down. I think it is now only fair for me to speak and tell you what happened after Kikyo left and the bandits attacked."

"You think I'm going to sit here after what he just said to me?" demanded Inuyasha? "You're mental!"

"Inuyasha—"

"No, Kikyo." He shrugged off her hand. "That was not ok, and I am not staying in the same room as that bastard any longer."

"Technically, you are the bastard, Inuyasha. I am our father's legitimate son, while you are not."

"Do you really not know when to shut up?!" Inuyasha fumed. "I'm out of here. Let me know when we are leaving." Inuyasha glared at the girl on his lap. "With or without the girl." With that, Inuyasha went over to the opposite wall and flung open the window, where he jumped on the sill, then outside, vanishing from view.

"This was a bad idea," Kagome muttered.

What had she expected, he wondered? It was obvious to him that their siblings would never sanction their joining, so why she bothered trying to convince them otherwise was a fruitless endeavor to his way of thinking. However, it did a marvelous job separating the sisters so he did not have to worry about Kikyo's interference.

"No," Kikyo countered. "Everything must be out in the open." She walked back over and returned to her seat, sitting like a regal lady. "Despite Inuyasha's absence, I would like to know what transpired during the time I feared that you had died."

A genuinely tortured look crossed Kikyo's face. She'd suffered the loss of her sister, believing Kagome to have been murdered. Though feuding, unable to see eye-to-eye, the sisters did love each other. And that was exactly the bond Sesshomaru was afraid of. It could potentially ruin what he had with Kagome if given a chance.

Sesshomaru sat quietly while Kagome retold how she had met him—downplaying his initial intentions to darken her soul, how the bandits had destroyed their village—without mentioning the trek to intercept them where Sesshoamru had killed a human man for raping and murdering his wife, their meeting of Onigumo and Sesshomaru's abandonment when they hadn't seen eye to eye. Kagome was quick to defend his abandonment by retelling how he had kept watch over her to make sure she was safe, even telling Kikyo how he had saved her life when the villagers had attacked—minus the part where he had incited the mob to violence.

Not even seeming winded by her monologue, Kagome went on to tell her sister how Sesshomaru had wanted to make amends for abandoning her by offering to help her locate Kikyo once more, and using magic to locate her—without mentioning the embarrassing moment where he made her watch Inuyasha and her sister having sex. He heard her stumble around this part of her story, and even though Kikyo eyed her sister, she did not interrupt.

Sesshomaru had a strong urge to speak to her telepathically and tease her, but refrained from temptation.

Kagome told of their venture to the demon world, about seeing the seer Kazuo, but backtracked by mentioning how she became lovers with him, saying how she realized she was more than a priestess, but a human being, a woman with needs, and that there was nothing wrong with wanting a partner to share an intimate part of her life with.

Then there was her capture and the fact Onigumo had not actually died but made a pact with another Inugami, Tatsuo, who had helped her fall into darkness. Next was her fight with Sesshomaru, her overcoming of her inner darkness, and the deaths of both Tatsuo and Onigumo. Again, there was no mention of his intimate interlude with her after the battle.

Afterwards, Kagome described how they'd gone to the bandits' stronghold to find Kikyo, only to find that they had already attacked the castle—where Kagome did not mention witnessing the intimate moment between her sister and Inuyasha, or their own sexual encounter.

"And you know the rest," Kagome concluded. And the rest had not been the best family reunion, what with Kikyo trying to murder him behind her sister's back and all.

"My, that is…one tale."

Kagome leaned forward, her tone beseeching understanding. "So you see how much we've been through? Sesshomaru has saved me many times, and helped me find you. I know we may not be the most suitable for each other, but for us, it works. Despite everything, we do care deeply for on another. Sesshomaru is not some monster bent on destroying me. Please, believe me, Kikyo."

"I know you truly believe that, Kagome," Kikyo voiced, yet there still was mistrust in her gaze, even distaste, when she looked at him.

"But…?" Kagome breathed more than spoke.

A pained look crossed Kikyo's face, before determination settled in, and it was her turn to lean forward. Disregarding his presence entirely, Kikyo once again warned Kagome against her relationship with him.

"Kagome, I know you are keeping things from me about your journeys with Sesshomaru while in search of me, and the fact that you do not feel comfortable telling me raises some alarm, that you know that I would not approve or feel safe allowing you to be in his care."

"Allowing me?" Kagome mimicked, a low breath of outrage that was louder than any scream. "Do you _really_ wanna know one of the things I've kept from you?" she challenged, and Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was about to speak before thinking. "When Sesshomaru cast a locating spell, it showed us the past, so we could watch where you travelled, so we could find you. And low and behold, I see why my sister had abandoned her family, her entire village, to be slaughtered like animals. Because you were too busy having sex with Inuyasha, you couldn't be bothered to help the ones you claim to love!"

As if she had been slapped, Kikyo flinched under Kagome's verbal assault. A flush crept up Kikyo's face and a look of dismay entered her brown eyes.

"It wasn't like that…" Kikyo's low voice of defense only seemed to make Kagome angrier.

"No? Then how was it, Kikyo? Because from where I am sitting, it looks like you had abandoned us and all because you wanted a few orgasms."

Ah, so she had been paying attention to the sensual words and phrasing he'd been striving to teach her, which had also gave him the chance to tease her. Sesshomaru kept his silence, not interrupting the heated exchange.

"You make it sound so dirty when it was actually a very beautiful experience."

"And why should I take your feelings into consideration when you view my relationship as something dirty and unnatural?" Kagome charged. "You can't have it both ways!"

"Kagome, listen, you have to understand why I left," Kikyo beseeched.

"I already figured out why. It's so obvious." Kagome's tone calmed, becoming understanding rather than aggressive. "You were feeling the burden of our station as a priestess. I know a lot has been placed upon your shoulders, and my ineptitude as a priestess only added to that weight. You needed comfort, right? To be with the man you love even for a little while, to make it all better. I know you didn't purposefully stay away and let those men destroy everything we held dear."

Kagome moved out of his lap, and Sesshomaru refrained from holding her to him, knowing that Kagome would not take kindly to his interference at this moment. Miraculously, it seemed as if bridges were mending between the siblings before his very eyes, and he was helpless to stop it. He watched her rump as she crawled towards her sister. It was a nice view and would have driven him to distraction with lust any other time.

Kagome took ahold of Kikyo's hand. He could not see her face, but he saw Kikyo's. The tortured look she gave her sister probably moved Kagome, and encouraged her to make amends with Kikyo.

"I don't blame you. Not at all. I love you."

A tear rolled down Kikyo's face at her sister's words, and Kagome wiped it away with her thumb and cupped Kikyo's cheek. "But I need you to understand that I'm not a helpless little girl anymore."

Kagome returned her hand to her lap, her gentle tone gaining strength of conviction. "Because I've learned to stand on my own and have grown as a person, my reiki has been unlocked. I have control over my purification now like never before. Sesshomaru helped me. He made me realize so much about the world, and more importantly, about myself. He unlocked my potential. So please, try to understand. I love him, too."

Kagome leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Can't you understand my feelings for him as I have come to understand why you left us to die?"

Kikyo made a strangled sound of dismay at the harsh reality at the end of Kagome's statement. Kagome wrapped Kikyo in her arms, and Kikyo barely hesitated before they were hugging each other tightly.

"I am so sorry, Kagome. For everything. For obaasan and the villagers. For abandoning you and having to rely on an Inugami for aid."

The way Kikyo spoke of him was his first clue that things were about to turn south, and again in his favor.

Kikyo glared at him over Kagome's shoulder. "But I'm here now, and he will never come between us again."

Moving a palm from Kagome's back, Kikyo placed it on the mat beside her sister's thigh, where he couldn't see it. Premonition had him rolling to the side as he narrowly missed the electrical current of purification flung his way across the tatami mats. However, he'd been led into a trap. He could feel magic beneath his form, and he knew there were sutras beneath the mats. His entrance into the circle activated the spell, and instantly he was caged in a prison of purification.

"Up to your old tricks, miko?" he taunted, remembering how she had tried and failed to trap him with a similar circle with her arrows. He called forth his demonic energy, intending to blast his cage, only to get zapped by a power greater than before.

Something was different, he knew, as he grit his teeth, fists clenched upon the floor as he remained on all fours. His skin was on fire, his very blood boiling. He was bound. He felt the binding spell that called to his blood. It was an ancient spell, one he knew of but had never encountered personally. But how had she gotten a hold of his blood to bind him? Unless…

"Inuyasha," he seethed. He turned a hate-filled gaze upon Kikyo, as Kagome looked on with mouth agape at her sister's unwarranted attack. As if summoned, Inuyasha appeared.

Inuyasha jumped back through the window he had previously exited, arms crossed and a cocky grin plastered across his smug face. "What's the matter, Sesshomaru? You seem surprised. Didn't see this coming, did you?" And the bastard dared laugh at his predicament.

"You used your own blood, our very bloodline, to allow a miko of her caliber to bind me? Insolent, pup. This will not hold me for long, and when I break free, you will know pain the likes of which you have never conceive possible."

"Tough talk for a caged _dog_." Inuyasha chuckled again. "And we won't have to worry about you for long." He glanced over at Kikyo, who had released Kagome and pulled out necklace made of white beads and fangs.

"That's my cue." Inuyasha marched over to Sesshomaru, and helpless to stop the brat, Inuyasha used his claws to draw his pure blood.

Growling fiercely, Sesshomaru fought against his restraints. The binding spell attacked him with a viciousness that stole his breath, but not his anger. He felt his eyes bleeding red. The change was upon him, and may the kami have mercy on his enemies' souls because he would show no quarter.

Kagome looked on in surprise. Until Sesshomaru's dark energy filtered out in a blistering blast, singing her nerve endings with a sting that felt like a thousand bees. Kagome turned towards her sister.

"Kikyo! What the hell are you doing? Stop this! It's madness!"

"Hush, Kagome. I am doing what needs to be done."

Kagome saw the beads in her hands and how Inuyasha sprinkled Sesshomaru's blood on them. Like a sponge, the necklace absorbed the blood, changing the beads color to a deep purple. Kikyo meant to bind Sesshomaru to her!

"No!"

Kagome slapped her sister across the face so hard her hand stung and Kikyo fell to the side.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha hollered.

And then he was there, preventing her from pinning her sister down by doing the very same to her. Hands wrapped around her wrists tight enough to where his claws dug into her flesh, he effortlessly caged her to the floor, while Kikyo muttered her spell.

Glancing over, Kagome saw Kikyo produce the small knife hidden within her haori sleeve, intending to bleed over the necklace with her own blood to complete the binding ritual. Knowing she was running out of time, Kagome screamed in fury. Using her entire body as a conduit, her reiki unleashed itself in a small bomb, catapulting Inuyasha from on top of her, and most likely severely burning him. Not that she cared or even glanced over at his prone form to see the extent of the damage.

Kikyo had already completed the vocalization of her spell. Blade ready to cut her palm, Kagome leapt for her. Tackling Kikyo to the floor, she tried to yank the necklace from her grip. Instead, her fingers grazed the beads as Kikyo jerked them away from her. Suddenly, the beads and fangs glowed white. So bright it was blinding, Kagome had to shield her eyes.

Like shooting stars, the beads flew behind her one after another, the spell having been activated. But how? Then she knew. Glancing at her wrist at her own blood, Kagome realized it only took a drop of priestess blood to activate the binding spell, and the necklace must have grazed her wound when Kikyo tried to keep it from her.

"Oh God," she moaned in dismay, ignoring her sister to gaze in horror at the demon emerging from Kikyo's spell she'd place beneath the mats.

With a deafening roar that chilled her to the very marrow of her bones, Kagome looked on as Sesshomaru's release of youki changed him from his humanoid form to his true, demonic one. Effortlessly, he broke the original spell that had bound him.

The ceiling gave way as Sesshomaru's immense form tore the palace asunder as he grew and grew and grew. Acting quickly, more as an act of self-preservation than anything else, Kagome erected a barrier, which encompassed her, Kikyo, and Inuyasha. She could feel their life force along with her own secluded in her barrier.

The ceiling collapsed on top of them, harmlessly. Yet the castle's foundation buried them alive. There was no way any of them could dig their way out of this mess. Before she could worry about that, a fierce growl echoed around them, scaring her almost to the point of releasing her bladder in fright. Then came the sound of digging and crashing of wood and stone. Soon, above them the sky was revealed.

Along with a very pissed off Inugami in his true form. A large, white inu, with jagged purple, demonic markings along its muzzle, a crescent moon gracing its forehead, and red and blue eye staring at them with such anger and hatred, her blood ran cold.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered in terror, reaching up to wrap her hand defensively around her throat.

Dear God, she'd never before witnessed a more sinister sight. Growling, Sesshomaru's canines where bared in a fierce snarl, revealing teeth so huge and sharp, she knew he could easily eat her alive if he were so inclined. Worse, the saliva that gripped from his muzzle sizzled and burned away the debris around them like acid.

The only thing she could see him wearing, as his clothes had completely disappeared, was the purple beads and fanged necklace given to him, courtesy of Kikyo and her own clumsiness.

Was she about to die? Had her lover succumbed to bloodlust, incapable of distinguishing between friend and foe? Looking into those demonic eyes, she feared the answer was no.


End file.
